Teach Me
by Aya8
Summary: Hermione wants to know what it’s like to be kissed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Teach Me

Summary: Hermione wants to know what it's like to be kissed.

Spoilers/Disclaimers: Nothing except the plot belongs to me. No real spoilers!

Sorry about any mistakes ahead of time!

----------------------------------

"Harry?"

Harry glanced up from his homework and smiled, "Hello Hermione."

She tucked her hair behind her ears, before answering, "Um-hi--" _Just get straight to the point Granger,_ she thought to herself. "Would you do me favor?"

"Anything," he said casually, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Hermione took a deep breath, twiddled her fingers, and bit her lip before speaking, "I want you to snog me-t-to snog me as if I were the last female in the world, maybe even as if I were incredibly important, as if you loved me? Can you do that? You see I've never been kissed. I mean the only guy that's ever even looked at me 'that' way was Viktor and well, all he did was watch me study. I want to know what it feels like and I know you have experience because I've caught you a couple of times and well, the rumors. So, so I kind of figured…"

Harry, throughout her entire speech, just stared, with his chin dropped. "Hermione-"

"Don't stare at me like that; you don't know what it's like to not be noticed, to not have guys, well in your case girls, even flirt with you. They don't even flirt with me; I don't even make a wave in the radar! Merlin—you know how many times I've wondered what was wrong with me? I've gone through everything, I'm pretty enough, but my breasts are rather small,-I've heard some men like that though. I've gone through everything and my last idea is that I'm not experienced. I mean, why would a guy want a girl who doesn't even know how to kiss, you know?" she paused, taking a deep breath, tucking her hair behind her ears again. "So I've decided that you're the best candidate."

Clearing his throat, Harry folded his hands together, and stared for a second. "Does Ron not factor?" he asked softly.

Hermione raised a puzzled eyebrow, "A-a w-what?"

"He fancied you for a few years."

"As did I him, but he never did anything and then he completely forgot about me the minute Luna 'accidentally' fell into him. It was actually kind of romantic the way it happened, though I didn't think so at the time and two years later…" she chuckled, then frowned and immediately placed her hands on her hips, looking as if she were about to shake her finger at him. "Do not-do not give me that all knowing smile that you have Harry. I will not be-"

Harry slapped his thighs and slowly stood up, making his way towards her. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked when he was only inches away from her face.

Hermione gasped. "I-um…" She hadn't expected this. Not for him to be compliant, not for him to be so close, and most definitely not for him to smell so-so masculine and sexy. She felt her eyelids droop as she nodded. "I'm sure."

He slowly leaned forward. "Okay," he breathed against her lips. "Ready?" he asked, only allowing a half a second for a reply.

Hermione grunted in surprise as Harry gently pulled her body into his, his hand was warm against her neck and lower back, and the way his thumb brushed against the column of her throat sent shivers down her spine and made her stomach curl with anticipation. This was rather odd; she'd expected it to be like any other experiment she done, not like this, not enjoyable…not that she didn't enjoy her science experiments, but this was just on a completely different level of pleasure.

The hand that was situated near her lower back slowly started to slide down, causing her school skirt to lie snug against her thighs, cupping the slope of her bottom. A muffled, kittenish grunt, escaped as Harry's hand clamped down against her buttocks and gently pushed her up, forcing her to stand on her tiptoes.

_Oh wow_, she thought, _oh God_. _Yes, more of that!_

He applied more pressure, before pulling slightly away, his thumb caressing her swollen bottom lip, his eyes staring down at her intently with a look in his eyes that Hermione had only ever once saw on his face.

That's what that look meant when he'd walked in on her in the shower at the Weasley's house.

"Open your mouth," he demanded.

She frowned but complied; only she did it as if a dentist were about to examine her teeth, it was obvious she was confused as Harry pulled back.

"Um, Hermione, that's not what I meant—um never mind," he chuckled, as he started opening his mouth wider, cupping the side of her face, and pulling her forward.

Hermione jolted when she felt the warmth his caressing tongue. Her eyes opened wide and an excited slash surprise groan escaped at the electrifying content. Her knees turned to jelly and before it could register she felt herself rapidly falling from the snug position in Harry's arms. She squealed, clutching Harry tighter, catching them both by surprise as they fell to the floor, knocking heads as Hermione fell on top of him.

Harry cried out with pain, quickly bringing a hand to his forehead.

Well, she hadn't entirely intended to be in this position, but she decided it felt nice being on top of him. Oh Merlin what had she just done?

_There's something terribly wrong with me!_

Mortified, Hermione stared down at him horror. "I am so sorry," Hermione whispered her eyes wide as she looked at him. She then swiftly tried to get up, which proved to be a problem considering their legs were tangled together, and his other hand was still snuggly against her posterior.

"Hermione-whoa! Just stop, just—" Harry gave a forced grunt as Hermione's elbow landed in his stomach, her knee ramming into his thigh, inches away from a place Harry wouldn't have been very happy about had her knee gone higher. "Hermione, stop!" he whispered softly, catching her face, bringing it closer to his, and forcing eye contact.

When they finally did make eye contact, a tear slipped down Hermione's cheek. "I-I guess there's finally something I'm not good," she gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Hermione," Harry smiled, softly wiping the tear away. "You were perfect, but I usually don't sweep the girl off her feet with only the second kiss," he chuckled.

Finished+

It is short I know, not very detailed either, but I thought it was cute enough to post! Maybe somebody will get a little laugh out of it!


	2. Sequel: Thrill Me and Then Love

Hello---as a thank you to everyone who reviewed…

Title: Thrill Me and Then Love…

Summary: A naughty sequel to 'Teach Me'.

Rating: M or NC-17

Authors note: I guess I couldn't just make a sweet innocent stand alone. My smutty mind couldn't handle it.

Warning: Slight dirty talk from Harry.

Sorry about any mistakes, I basically just wrote it and then sent it out, didn't even go over it once. There isn't much detail and this part is pretty short as it turned out, but it happened and I had to get the first part out.

Before I put the second part out I'll be sure to go over this part with any suggested mistakes to fix and from any that I find myself.

You can find the story at www DOT Portkey DOT org

Here's a snippet:

One of Two:

He wasn't making a move, just staring up at her, into her eyes, but not at her lips, no not at her lips.

Hermione frowned, her head weighing on her neck, almost bringing her forehead into contact with his. Being in Harry Potter's arms made her feel safe and warm and extremely hot in a way that only happened to her when she'd "accidentally" caught Viktor…well there had been a lot of grunting, and a gasp of a name Hermione hadn't been able to decipher, in her fourth year.

"Ah-Hermione?"

"What?" She flinched at her startled response and raspy voice.

Harry's voice was smooth, calm, without the slightest hitch, whereas she sounded like she was suffering from laryngitis.

The hypothetical light bulb started blinking finally as she realized how intimate of a position they were in. Her hands flew to either side of his head, pushing herself up; causing her hips to bump into his, which ignited a reaction in her, she couldn't hide. Mortified at her grunt of pleasure and her brief eye closing, she dropped back down on top of him, resting her head in his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She felt, more than heard, Harry take a deep breath. "What for?"

"For acting like a hormonal teenager," she pouted, trying desperately hard not to breathe his scent in.

She felt his chest vibrate with silent laughter. "You're a teenager, it's allowed."

"Not when the feeling isn't reciprocated," she mumbled, dropping her chin into the curve of his shoulder and turning her head away, resting on his cheek.

"What makes you think that?"

Hermione frowned. Her body was going into a lust overdrive and was asking another question? How could he be so calm when she felt like she was on fire? For Merlin's sake, they'd stopped kissing ten minutes ago.

"What?" She'd asked, feeling as if her brain had been fried.

"That the feeling isn't mutual?"

_What exactly did mutual mean again?_ She wondered silently to herself, trying to understand what he was going on about. Here she was, tempted to do anything Harry wanted, and probably stuff he most likely didn't want and he was asking her why she thought the feeling wasn't mutual. Well it was obvious, he was having no reaction what so—Harry-was he saying there was a reaction? How? He-there was nothing!

"I'm not stupid Harry; you should know this by now."

Hermione felt her hair shift behind her ear, shivering at the feel of his fingertips against her cheek. "It's mutual," he whispered softly in her ear.

It took a second to register just what he'd said, but when she did she jolted up into a straddling position over his lap. The slight movement in his facial features gave her hope that he wasn't lying to her.

Her chocolate brown eyes searched his beautiful green eyes. "Um-what?"

Instead of an answer, he slid his hand down his chest, reaching then clutching for hers, before taking her hand, and moving it beneath her skirt, where their middles touched intimately.

Her eyes flew open, surprised at what he was doing, startled at the feel of him beneath her fingers.

"Do you feel that?" he asked, his voice sounding as if the first signs of laryngitis were kicking in. "Yeah. You know what that is, don't you?" he almost panted out, rubbing her hand back and forth over the top of his jeans. "Do you like touching me Hermione? Do you?" The last question was formed more as a demand than anything.


End file.
